And I Thought I was in Love
by zygomatic
Summary: A Ginny Of The Future thinks back on all of the times that she thought she was in love with Harry Potter and then all of the times that she knew she was in love with Harry Potter. Oneshot


A/N: Haha EA, that's two. In the SAME day. To all you other peeps though, I started writing this a while ago and never got around to finishing it. It is finished now though, so here ya go.

Disclaimer: If I really owned it, I wouldn't be posting this on I would be publishing it.

When I was six, I thought I was in love. That was the year that I heard the story of The Boy Who Lived and understood it. I had heard the story before, it was a common bed-side tale, but until then, I had not understood it. Understood that it was real. Of course, I did not fully understand it; I was only six at the time. But I vowed that I would help that little boy, and love him with all that I had. And I thought I was in love.

When I was ten I was POSITIVE that I was in love. I heard the stories of my brother, I read the letters, I saw him at the platform. It was merely a crush. I see that now. But then, then I was positive that that was love. That what I felt then was love. I felt like I knew what a soul mate was and that I had found mine in Harry Potter. I thought I understood. And I thought I was in love.

When I was eleven, I knew I was in love. I said that I knew what this feeling was and that I was in love with Harry Potter, our young savior. I would look at the second year and get butterflies. I would hear his voice and my palms would go all sweaty. I would see him smile and my legs would turn to jelly. When he got hurt, I cried. When he was in danger, my pulse raced. I sent him cards that sang and Valentines of the most ridicules sort. He saved me that year. He became my hero. He was the person that I owed my life to. And I thought I was in love.

When I was twelve, I wanted to be his friend. I told myself that if he didn't love me then I should be-friend him. I said that I should be myself and then he would fall in love with me. I tried to lock up any and all feelings for him. I failed. And I thought I was in love.

When I was thirteen, the worst possible thing ever (or at least that is what I thought at the time) happened: Harry fell for some other girl. She was older and a seeker like him. She had long black hair and was wanted by most of the male population at school. She was gorgeous. Like I said, the guys wanted her and the girls wanted to be her. Harry was one of the guys that fell for her charm. I was devasted. I was heartbroken. I was done. The year was not made any better when Harry was entered in that tournament. Every day I prayed that he would come out alive and that the Lord would keep him safe. I wanted so bad to be able to help him, but, alas, I was not his friend. That job belonged to my friend Hermione and my brother. I wasn't a friend. I was a friend's little sister. That feeling was horrible. I thought I knew pain. And I thought I was in love.

When I was fourteen, I decided to not be in love anymore. I dated other guys. I thought about other people. I stopped putting my elbow in the butter dish. I let my personality shine through and I was just myself. I told everyone that I was over Him and that I had moved on. That I no longer would pine over The Boy Who Lived. I locked my feelings up in a little chest in my mind and put it on the shelf while throwing away the key. I told people I was done and I hid it all away. And I thought I was in love.

When I was fifteen, I took those feelings out of that chest. He kissed me and said he liked me back. I was the happiest person on the planet and loved life and him. He was mine. Everything was perfect. I think that deep down at the time, I knew that it was all going to end. I knew that sooner or later he would leave. He was never content with sitting back and letting other people fight. He amazed me with his courage and bravery. His loyalty and charm. He was a prince. A knight in shining armor. He was mine, for a short while. And when he left I felt like I had to be strong. Later, though, I cried. And I thought I was in love.

When I was sixteen he almost died. Up until right then and there I had only thought that I was in love. Maybe I was close or maybe I wasn't. But right there in that moment at that place and time, I knew that I was in love. There are times in life that will bring out things in you that weren't there before or that you didn't know were there, and that was one of those times. Tom was so close to just killing him. To finishing him. To taking him away from me. Forever. And right then it wasn't about how I thought Harry Potter was a totally git with his head up his arse because he refused to get back with me, the one person that made him complete and whole and him and-I'm rambling, back on topic. Right then it wasn't about all of our problems, it was about how ohmygodi'mgonnalosehim. It was about how he could be gone and then I wouldn't ever be able to really be with him. And I knew I was in love.

When I was eighteen and he was laying in the hospital because he was an idiot and had gone and gotten hurt out on the job and I was crying and praying and hoping that he was okay I knew that my feelings were real. No one had ever made me this scared. When he was laying there and pale and hurt and barely breathing, I thought I would lose him. I thought that after all we had been through there was a chance that I might lose him and I hoped with all my heart that our love was enough to bring him back and wake him up. And then he did wake up. He woke up and I told him how scared I was that I would lose him and he said "Never, babe. I'm here to stay now, I promise." And I knew I was in love.

When I was nineteen and he was on one knee in front of me asking me the one question I had wanted to hear since I was seven I cried. I cried and he cried and I smiled and he smiled and I laughed and he laughed and I said yes and he said really and I said yes and we kissed. And I knew I was in love.

When I was twenty and walking down an aisle to marry the man of my dreams I was wearing a dress for a princess. And I married my knight and we got a happily ever after. And everything was perfect and beautiful. And I knew I was in love.

When I was twenty-one and having our first child and screaming at him that I hated him and he was saying it would all be okay, I knew that it would. I still screamed, but I knew that it would all be okay in the end. Because he was there. And he was my knight and my hero and my everything. And then I got to look at our baby girl and I cried and he cried and I couldn't believe it. And I don't think he could either. Because she was so perfect and tiny and little and beautiful. I think we were both afraid to hold her. I thought I would break her. I had never had to hold a baby that was so tiny and looked so delicate and when I handed her to Harry, I swear that I thought he was more scared then then he had been when he had been fighting Voldemort. And I knew I was in love.

When I was thirty and we had just had a huge fight, the worst ever, I cried. Because I still loved him and wanted him, but he had made me so upset and he had hurt me. And I wasn't the only one that was crying either, all the little kids that usually were running around the house laughing and yelling were crying and sniffling now too. And I was mad and I hated that he had done that to us. But then I guessed that I had done some of it too, it wasn't just him. And the next day when he came home, he didn't do anything huge for me, he wasn't good at that. But when I told him that it hurt me because even I had thought that maybe the kids were right and he would leave me, he said, "Never, babe. I'm here to stay now, I promise." And I knew I was in love.

And now it's thirty years after that fight and we aren't all that old for magical people, but we're old enough to have a good look on life. We've been through a lot. Good and bad. We've laughed but had just as many tears. We're grandparents now, and Harry wants to know what happened. I guess I want to know too, I think we should stop blinking. But we'll have each other, we always will. Because I know that I'm in love.

A/N: It'd be nice if you would review, but I'm guilty on the whole reading and running thing, so I won't beg. lol. Hope you liked it though and I really would like it if you did review.


End file.
